


Май и Декабрь

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, General, Mystery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молли и Майкрофт встречаются в кафе для того, чтобы поговорить о Шерлоке. Они не знают, что за ними наблюдают. По крайней мере, Молли не знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Май и Декабрь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmcross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmcross/gifts).
  * A translation of [May/December](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419536) by [cmcross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmcross/pseuds/cmcross). 



Джесси — самая обычная жительница Лондона. Она учится в университете, напивается в хлам с друзьями, ссорится с бойфрендом, а перерывах работает официанткой в маленьком кафе. Джесси хороший работник: она очень редко опаздывает и всегда вовремя наполняет бокалы посетителей. В неудачные для ее коллег дни она делится с ними чаевыми и совсем не ворчит (ну только если чуть-чуть), когда нужно выйти на работу в свой законный выходной.

Вот и сегодня Джесси должна бы отдыхать, но — вот она: повязывает передник и думает о новом эпизоде «Доктора Кто», который пропустит. Лори, кассирша, улыбается ей, когда Джесси выходит из кухни.

— Эта парочка опять здесь, — говорит она.

Брови Джесси взлетают:

— Май и Декабрь?

Эти двое сидят у дальней стены кафе, пьют кофе и разговаривают. Они — предмет пересудов, только ленивый не сочинил какую-нибудь жуткую, омерзительную историю о том, кто они и почему встречаются здесь каждый четверг ровно в девять утра.

Уже на протяжении целого года они приходят в это кафе раз в неделю, но никому пока так и не удалось узнать даже их имен. Ясно, что он намного старше нее (отсюда и их прозвища), они проводят вместе ровно сорок пять минут, и джентльмен всегда-всегда платит наличными.

Самая популярная версия заключается в том, что она его любовница, но Джесси думает, что они что-то замышляют. Просто они совсем не ведут себя как любовники. Коллеги Джесси могут столько угодно вздыхать и ждать развязки: когда однажды в кафе войдет жена и закатит сцену, — но во всей этой истории есть что-то неправильное. Джесси это чувствует.

Лори кидает ей полотенце и кивает на бутылку с чистящим средством, стоящую на стойке:

— Иди, может быть, услышишь что-нибудь.

Джесси закатывает глаза. Перекинув через плечо полотенце, она принимается брызгать на столы и натирать их до блеска. Это бессмысленное однообразное занятие, но и его тоже нужно когда-нибудь делать. Она вытирает стол за столом до тех пор, пока не оказывается за два столика от парочки.

И слышит, как женщина спрашивает, поигрывая ручкой своей чашки:

— Сколько еще, как ты думаешь?

— Пару месяцев. Прямо сейчас Шерлок пытается нагнать Морана в Кабуле, — отвечает джентльмен, бездумно помешивая кофе. — Как только он будет мертв, все закончится очень быстро.

Сердце Джесси гулко бухает в районе желудка, но она продолжает методично натирать стол, всеми силами стараясь не оглянуться, не закричать. _Ничего не делай. Веди себя как обычно._

— Надеюсь, он скоро вернется домой. Джон… С Джоном не все в порядке.

— А, ну конечно. Как наш добрый доктор?

— На грани увольнения. Он перестал ходить на работу.

— Я позабочусь об этом.

Мужчина встает и расправляет пиджак. Женщина следует его примеру.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, — говорит она и уходит, исчезает в утреннем свете солнца.

Мужчина вешает зонтик на запястье, и в тот момент, когда Джесси думает, что он вот-вот уйдет, джентльмен направляется прямиком к ней.

— Я буду признателен, если вы не станете ни с кем делиться разговором, свидетелем которого только что стали. — Он смотрит на Джесси, и ей кажется, что двух секунд ему хватило, чтобы узнать о ней все.

_Бред какой-то. Веди себя как обычно._

— Что, простите?

Мужчина улыбается ей тонкой, как бритва, улыбкой.

— У вас просто талант шпионить за людьми. Вы — сама естественность, — отвечает он, достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитную карточку и вкладывает в ладонь Джесси. — Будьте завтра в девять по этому адресу.

Он выходит из кафе, помахивая зонтиком, и садится в машину с тонированными стеклами. Джесси переворачивает визитку и читает:

_Группа разработки финансовых мер борьбы с отмыванием денег  
Казначейство Ее Величества_

_Майкрофт Холмс,  
Международный координатор_

_Гард Хорс Роуд, 1, Лондон  
SW1A 2HQ Соединенное Королевство_

Лори немедленно бросается к ней:

— Что там? Что там?

Джесси немного ошеломленно смотрит на подругу.

— Да так… Ничего особенного. Агент по подбору моделей. Придурок какой-то. Сказал, чтоб позвонила ему, если захочу стать моделью. Когда пару кило сброшу.

— Вот же задрот!

Джесси прячет визитку в карман и кивает:

— Ага. Ну, у нас же тут всякие бывают, верно?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: "Преданные фанаты Бонда (007) в визитке Майкрофта узнают визитку Веспер Линд из "Казино Рояль". Незначительный пост в Британском правительстве, ну конечно."


End file.
